


evidências

by orphan_account



Series: A Silly Series of AUs by Moxy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future AU, M/M, Original Character(s), college students, sorry??, there's a bit of angst because they've been apart for one year, yes we suffered writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata left.Not just to another University, but also to another state. He probably visited his family regularly, but Kageyama never even heard of it. or:In which Kageyama Tobio couldn't see the evidences right before his eyes until it was too late.





	1. madness

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how to put this
> 
> The title for this story is a country song very popular in Brazil, and we couldn't help but imagine the OTP. If you're interested: http://lyricstranslate.com/en/evidencias-evidences.html (the translation is pretty much ok, but the last sentence it's really wrong, actually it should be something like "that you still want to live for me" which is kinda woah but you know, romantic songs - this is intense).  
> And, since the inspiration is intense, so is the story. Sorry? But not really, 'kay, just too many feels. (Bless the OTP!)
> 
> This is going to be a series of AUs, starting by this Future-AU Brazilian Country inspired ahjshfgdjd more info at the end notes! Enjoy

Hinata left.

Not just to another University, but also to another state. He probably visited his family regularly, but Kageyama never even heard of it.

Nationals were around the corner now, one year later. He could still feel the taste of victory from last year, when they raised the cup together, with Karasuno – Hinata as the shortest Volleyball Captain of History, probably.

His expression was grave – another thing Kageyama remembered well. Hinata looked like he’d won a World War, not a Volleyball Championship. His aura was way too bright, almost like a blessing from some forgotten god had fallen upon him. Their last game at High School, and no other team could fly as high as Karasuno. They were no longer a fallen powerhouse, and would never be again as long as Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai remained. 

But they were the ones who changed that, from the moment they stepped inside that gym and ended the whole being rivals thing. He could feel the weight of victory on his fingertips.

Winning side by side, as Hinata’s – well, Karasuno’s – vice-captain… No, he had to focus. He didn't need memories ruining his concentration, not when he still wasn't the official setter of his new team. Not that he was too frustrated about that… Well, maybe a little. After years where he knew he’d be on court one way or another, that new dynamic wasn’t exactly making him feel comfortable. But with a new team, came an old difficulty. He had to fit in, understand his teammates, adapt. Kageyama was better at it, but not nearly as fast as Oikawa-san. He still couldn’t step on the court and be the best setter for a team he’d just met; that was a goal he felt like he was almost reaching, but something was missing.

Someone was missing.

Was he going to be there? At nationals, with the new team that Kageyama had no clue about? Besides the information that Hinata was going away, Kageyama had nothing. Would they finally meet, by chance, when the halls were always full of people?

Would Hinata still avoid him? He wasn't exactly sure he wanted to find out. Because, every time his brain traveled back to that subject, the memories of that last day came back, flooding him with all the feelings he wasn’t sure he wanted to feel. He could still hear all the words they said that night, the words that made them part, shattering all the future plans they once made. Before that night, Hinata and him were looking forward to go to new places, meet new people, play with a new team. Together, as time made them grew to be.

How could a few words shatter all that?

Kageyama grabbed one ball, feeling the texture of it on his palm, trying to clear his mind. It didn’t matter anymore, did it? It was all in the past. Evidences of something that could never happen, something that would never be. It was easier denying, pretending, avoiding. He did that. One year of that, trying to forget. It wasn’t even fair that everything would come back so easy, so moving, so needed, was it?

It was madness, madness taking over his mind.

“Kageyama-kun is spacing out too much today.” His name caught his attention. A teammate was apparently waiting for him; Yui, an aspiring ace of Kageyama’s year.

“Sorry.” He apologized, preparing himself to set.

“I heard that friend of yours will be there too, Kageyama.” The senpai setter, Fujioka-san, said. “Hinata Shouyou, was it? The new little giant.”

Sometimes that would happen, too. They did win the Nationals together, after all. And Kageyama had to fight back the urge to correct them: _“The one that surpassed the Little Giant.”_

“No. Way.” Yui stopped, forgetting about the toss he was insistently asking for just a second ago.

“Mhm.” Kageyama mumbled, locking eyes with the volleyball in his hands.

“I thought you were going to the same University, what happened?” Fujioka-san, again.

“We wanted different things.” The easy answer. Always the easy answer. “Are you going to spike or not, Yui?”

“Oh, yeah! Sorry.”

His senpai laughed. “I find that hard to believe. You do know everyone called you two The Freak Duo, right?”

Oddball duo. Quick duo. People called them a lot of names, always involving a “duo” somewhere. They were a set, two pieces that worked better together.

His brain did that thing where he could hear the exact words again, clearly in Hinata’s voice. _Kageyama. What do you want?_

Play volleyball, dumbass. Of course. He knew that already, what was he asking for? They’ve talked about it before, so what was the point of that? Why did his eyes shine like a waterfall would every time the drops of water hit the rocks?

_Just that? Still?_

Always.

_Alone?_

He knew that answer already, didn’t he? They were going to the same University so they could stay together. So that’s what he answered.

_So you wanna play volleyball with me. That’s really all?_

Y-yeah. Right? What else could there be?

_If that’s all that you want, I don’t think we can go to the same University anymore._

What? Why? What was he talking about? It was their plan, since the beginning. Stick together. Play together. Why, all of sudden, he didn’t want those things anymore? Why was he sad like that now? Why did every single thing that drop out of his mouth sound so wrong the moment he said it?

_I’m sorry, Kageyama. I may have some feelings that are unrequested… I have no intention of making you uncomfortable. It’s better if we part ways._

Maybe if Hinata had slapped him, it’d have hurt less. They were just words, and what did they say about words, anyway? The most powerful weapons, capable of anything. Capable of destroying his mind and heart all at once. 

What did he mean, anyway? Feelings? Part ways because of feelings? You could put feelings aside, if you wanted. They were doing it until now, weren’t they? Locking eyes while breathing unevenly, too scared to move closer? Avoiding commemorative hugs? Being contempt with smiles?

Because if they touched, even for a second… if they touched… 

His heart skipped a beat even now, an year later. His mouth went dry, his hands shook, a shiver going down his spine every now and then. 

It felt like Kageyama would never let go again. He’d glue his arms around Shouyou’s and never let go.

Shouyou.

Not that he could say any of that then.

They couldn’t.

Well, sure enough Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san could. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi too, apparently. On his present team too, one or three guys, although he didn’t quite get the names. Not that Kageyama payed attention to any of this; he was fine. He always was, he never once needed any of that. He used to despise it, see it as a distraction, pure waste of time.

Maybe it was too hard to apply these thoughts when the person was right beside you all the time anyway.

-

It was his worst idea ever.

It was completely bittersweet, almost masochist, to be quite honest. He shouldn't be there at all. He should be back at their gym, practicing, training all those moves he couldn’t master yet. There was no way Kageyama would become a regular while hiding himself on the bleachers, dressed all in black so people wouldn’t notice him.

But what a foolish idea. How could someone not recognize a crow in all its dark glory? The whispers only endorsed what his troubled mind screamed inside: he turned himself in some kind of entertainment the moment he decided to show up at the match. How could people not be tempted to watch him observing his former rival, former partner, future rival again, trying to discover what have changed, why the duo wasn’t a duo anymore? 

Hinata’s team wasn’t on court yet, though. He could see them around, bright purple uniforms, stretching and talking, the same way Karasuno did back in the day. Kageyama wouldn’t deny he was looking for it - for the flame orange hair jumping like crazy here and there. His amazing velocity, the spike in minus tempo… 

Where was he? Well, probably finding trouble in front of some restroom door. That was a classic. Soon enough he would show up…

Kageyama breathed slowly, realizing later that this breath was like the calm before the storm.

Time had come. Slowly, the team started to move around the court. At any second now he could…

There he was. Running sideways, warming up, giving high-fives around and showing a fiery smile. Not the “I’m glad to be here” smile, but the “I’m gonna burn this court down” smile. He knew that one, too. It pissed him off in a way Kageyama wouldn’t know how to explain. 

He tensed, forgetting about the curious eyes that surrounded him. Hinata stopped by a blond guy, a little taller than him. They chatted briefly, and the bland guy walked to the net.

That was their setter.

Kageyama noticed his own hands were tightly closed on his lap. Could this guy do it? The exactly same thing he used to?

Did he picture Hinata too, every time he closed his eyes? Could it be that it wasn’t as hard to do as everyone thought so? Could it be that, after all, Kageyama wasn’t a genius? He was the one “benched” now, after all. Hinata was there, on the court, ready to start a game. He was a regular. His star kept shining without Kageyama around.

But Hinata spiked the ball and, besides the strength, velocity and precision, it was nothing like they could do together. He learned how to compensate for it; he was better at every volleyball fundamental, he could use his abilities at their best now, without anyone's help.

How would it be if…

No, bad thoughts again.

“Hinata doesn’t smile after hitting my toss like he does when he hits yours.” Sugawara-san had said, a long time ago.

Actually, Hinata barely smiled now. That was an official match, after all. At nationals, for the University. The best chance to attract the eyes of Japan’s National team, too. His hair was slightly different, shorter on the back of his head. From this far, Kageyama couldn’t see for sure, but there was something on the top of his left ear. A piercing? He lost the last few boyish lines he had. 

Kageyama got so distracted he was surprised when the match was about to start.

Hinata's team had a nice libero. Not the ROLLING THUNDER!! style, he seemed almost the complete opposite of Nishinoya-san. Calm, focused, almost blasé. Still, he’d go for the ball every time the spiker got blocked, without a moment of hesitation. 

The game felt quite balanced, but Hinata’s team kept an advantage of at least five points the entire match. 

He was more polished. He was always different, even seeing him daily - Kageyama could always tell what was different. That boy was like some kind of walking metamorphosis, a phoenix who’d die and rise again daily.

Burning everyone close enough to him, forcing their rebirth. Kageyama never thought he’d find someone hungrier for volleyball than himself. And yet, there was Hinata Shouyou. But for both of them, that sport was their whole universe. It fed them, made them alive.

He missed it. Oh god, _how_ he missed it.

Watching Hinata play, going all over the court, changing routes out of nowhere, sprinting to get a ball that was lost, never once wailing. Never even thinking of giving up.

And flying. Flying above the net and above the block, his jump making a thunderous sound, his hand connecting with the ball wherever it was - no matter how good or bad the toss had been, the hit so strong and precise that the rival team could barely move before it was already too late.

Kageyama noticed he was smiling. Not kindly smiling or proudly smiling, but maniacally smiling, probably. The memories of it all printed onto his own skin, bringing alive everything he loved about playing at Karasuno. Everything he loved about playing volleyball. It was nice by himself, and it was heaven with the other part of his royal duo. 

Ugh, Hinata just had the way to make it more fun without taking the responsibility out of the equation.

They won the match without many surprises along the way, Hinata got switched out near the end, and Kageyama found himself moving before he even knew what he was thinking about. Like most of the things he did in his life, following the team while they left the court wasn’t planned at all. 

That was the part that worried him; going after Hinata was never the problem. They always bumped into each other anyway, never by design. Words were the problem. Words were never Kageyama’s greatest suit. What if he fucked up again? What if he chose the wrong things to say again? 

He wouldn’t lose Hinata twice.  
But when he came to think about it, he didn’t even have him once. 

Should he call his name? Or wait for Hinata to see him? Would the dumbass smile, even though they parted in the worst way possible?

Was he still a dumbass?

Nah, one year couldn't change a person that much. Definitely still a dumbass.

And so he waited. 

“Oi, Hinata.”

First there was silence. Heavy silence, hurtful silence. That kind you can almost slice with a knife. Hinata stopped walking and his team went without him. He turned his head slightly into Kageyama's direction, making eye contact.

Still, silence.

“You really are amazing.” He echoed a memory out of instinct. What else could he say that wouldn’t make him swallow his own tongue? 

Apparently it was a nice thing to say; the tip of Hinata's mouth curved up just by an inch. He let out a sight.

“I thought you'd be here, but not _**here**_ here.” 

Again, Kageyama didn’t know what he meant. He definitely wasn’t made for verbal communication. He couldn’t notice his old partner’s tone, or study the way that his face was moving along with the line. It was just too much to process. Too much to read between the lines. 

“I’m, uh– we’ll be playing soon. Maybe you could watch?”

Hinata's brows furrowed. 

“Yeah. Maybe. That’s what you're here for?”

“No. I… Huh, I might not even play. There's another setter. A senpai. Huh, he's good, hm, but…”

He wanted to scream, be rude, anything was easier than this. Run, his brain screamed, but his body… His body wanted to go further. To close distance. His body had always been his best feature, skillful, strong, trained. All his muscle memories could make him go further and further and further when his mouth couldn’t, when his mind couldn’t figure a single word. All Kageyama wanted to do was to let his body take control of the situation. Overcome it. Fight it.

Unfortunately, his screwed up mind was the boss there.

Nothing bad could happen from him just damn hugging Hinata, besides not being hugged back, but his brain be damned if he could ever do something like that.

“Mhm-kay.” Hinata whispered, his body slowly turning to Kageyama. “Sure.”

“Maybe you’ll end up facing them, I mean us, uh… it's good if you see us playing.”

“We have some people for that. Oh, I don't mean…” Hinata let out a sigh. “I won't watch because of that.”

Kageyama felt glad that at least he wasn't the only one flustered there.

“So… um, you seem fine.”

Probably not the right thing to say. He could still run. Hinata laughed, finally facing him up front.

“Yeah, you too…”

“I miss you.” Kageyama blurted out, becoming a mess the second he heard the words that came out of his mouth. He would always do that kind of thing, just saying whatever came to his mind because it didn't matter how it would sound. He was blunt, unpolished, **truthful**. Hinata was fine with it; if he didn't agree, he’d just tell Kageyama to shut the hell up. He valued the good side of Kageyama's flaw. And Hinata's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open. “Got to go now. Hope to catch you later. Bye.”

He saw Hinata's hand move just by a little before turning his back and walking away. Like a twitch, maybe a controlled attempt to reach for Kageyama.

No. Not a good time to have hopes. Hinata was going to watch him. That was more than enough.

Kageyama prayed for whichever god could allow him to play today. How pitiful would it be it Hinata was there just to watch him, and he’d never even play the position que loved so much?

He could still serve, but that wasn't what Hinata was there for. What he was really capable of doing, he couldn’t anyway. But that was the reason why he most wanted Hinata there; a way to say, without using words, that he didn’t do it either. Not without him. 

No one could hit his insane tosses like Hinata did. No one ever would, was what Kageyama thought with all his might. He could do one or two things that he also wanted Hinata to see, of course. _I’m not losing; I’m better too. I didn’t forget you, I never stopped improving._

_Improving for you._

_Even if you’re not there. Even if you’re not here with me._

_Come back, maybe?_

The warm-up started and Kageyama tried his best to focus; Hinata could be already watching, after all. He always had to give his best, but today was an unusual day. Full of weird feelings. Too much of them.

“Say, Kageyama. Were you watching your friend play just now, by any chance?” Fujioka, the team official setter, stopped by his side and asked with a smile.

Kageyama felt uneasy; why would he ask that?

“Yes.” No point in lying, anyway. He could have been easily seen; it wasn’t news that he was really bad at the disguise thing. “Just in case, you know?”

Fujioka laughed.

“Just in case, Kageyama?”

“And it’s been a while.” He added quickly. “That I haven’t seen him play.”

“ ** _And_** you never saw him play by another team, right?”

“Actually we did that a lot, back then. Mixing teams. Fujioka-san.” He added, noticing that his tone might have been a little too harsh. He was playing defensive all along. That conversation wasn’t appealing at all, not when he was already feeling like a trainwreck of mixed emotions. 

“Not the same thing, is it, Kageyama?”

He preferred to let that one unanswered. It was hard enough without having Fujioka messing with his brain. He had to focus. Focus. Focus. Volleyball. Match. Nationals. Not stupid questions that would break himself in two. Real stuff. Real life. What he had, and not what he wished for.

Kageyama did his best, and leaving the court was hard. However, the game was tough, and even if it made him tense up, it could also mean…

“Kageyama, warm up.” The coach told him.

“Osu!”

He couldn’t believe his luck.

-

Hinata jumped right in front of him a second before Kageyama crossed the door. They almost collided. 

“Ooooh, Kageyama-kun!!! You were amazing! Awesome! That quick you did with the other setter at the second set??? Brilliant! I literally screamed, everyone on the bleachers were surprised, too!”

He should have smiled. He knew he should. But it was so shocking, so surprising to have Hinata talk to him like that, with the same enthusiasm and the same shine on his eyes from when they were partners in crime and on court. He was almost overwhelmed. 

“Thanks for watching.” He managed to say, his own voice sounding foreigner to him. His heart was doing that funny thing inside his chest, trying to fly away from his rib cage at any second.

“I’m glad I did.” Hinata said like it was nothing, like he never had looked to Kageyama as coldly as he did just a few hours ago. And then he smiled, his ear-to-ear smile, the one that always made his eyes shrink a little.

“I’m hungry. Wanna grab something somewhere?” Abrupt, cold, Kageyama-like. He even looked away, as if the answer didn’t matter.

As if he wasn’t actually asking Hinata out. Nop, two guys and a lunch somewhere, nothing else. Bros being bros and such.

That was his thing. Denying appearances, disguising the evidences. Even though there was no point in lying. He couldn’t trick his heart like that.

“Hey, Kageyama-kun. You should ask if I have a boyfriend first.” Hinata joked, yes, a joke, but his heart leaped anyway. Later he would realized he said boyfriend. Not girlfriend. Boyfriend. 

“Do you?”

Hinata’s cheeks matched his hair. “No, Bakageyama!”

Ah, there it was. He even forgot to answer back. Or how to use words properly, for that matter. It was hard to swallow after that, the lump in his throat stopping him from acting like a normal person. Kageyama was never a completely ordinary person, after all. 

“D-dumbass Hin-” He tried, his tongue betraying him and he found himself laughing.

Actual laugh. Happy, nervous laugh, the kind they shared between practices when someone would fuck things up way too funny to ignore. He combed his hair with the tips of his fingers, nervously, but then Hinata was laughing too. And nothing else mattered while they were at it. That night didn’t exist. Kageyama never said the wrong words. While they were there, past was nothing but a pretty lie, filling the blanks of wild days they’ve had spent apart.

“Actually, do you..”, he started, an idea suddenly taking him over, making his tongue pop in a weird sound before the courage went away, “would you like to practice a bit?”

Hinata's bright brown eyes sparkled, that same fire he’d see every time he agreed on tossing him some balls late at night back at Karasuno. There was some kind of hesitation, though, like the boy was trying hard enough to hold himself back and choose the right path.

 _Choose this,_ Kageyama thought, pure instinct, _choose me._

“Huh… I’m really gonna need to grab something to eat first, though.”

Was that a yes? It was, right? For once, Kageyama's mind and heart were on the same page, and they raced together.

“Of course. I know a place. Grab and go. It’s a short walk from here… So is my gym. Would you…”

“Just let me tell my team so they don’t report me missing.”

He may have laughed if the situation wasn’t as chaotic as it was. Hinata was saying yes. To him. After one year apart. Instead, he mumbled a “S-sure.”

“You might tell your team as well, Kageyama-kun.”

A “-kun” probably never bothered Kageyama like this. _Drop the formalities already. It took you ten seconds to start calling Nekoma’s setter by his given name._ Yet, he’d act all polite and careful around the guy who was his partner on court for three years. It felt frustrating. Should he say something about it? Would this be the right moment to do it? 

Hinata did choose to call him Tobio that one last point they made together. The one that gave them the Nationals. It was a shout, of course, but more than that - a shout of victory that chanted his name. And hearing that word coming from those lips paralyzed him the first time, and freed him from every single thing in the world the second.

“Ah, drop the ‘kun’ already, Hinata boke.” He could say a lot more, but Kageyama left it at that - for now, unsure if he was capable of trusting his own words.

Hinata acted surprised for a second, but then his lips made a thing they didn't used to do before; a malicious sideway smile? Kageyama's brain couldn't process the information.

“Don't you say that you miss being called Yamayama?”

He only grunted back.

“As much as you’d miss being called a Shrimp if you ever had stopped being one.”

“Oh, I kinda miss it… Haven’t been called that in a long time, I guess… My teammates, they aren’t as mean as you were back then.”

Kageyama only shrugged. “Sounds boring.”

Hinata laughed briefly.

“Meet at the entrance?”

“Meet at the entrance.”


	2. desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Meeting at the entrance, as promised, they exchanged glances and started walking side by side without further talking. Just like old times, when they would go together at first because why not, and then because of course. Times like those didn’t require any words, and Kageyama was almost thankful for the silence. Felt nice. Was nice.
> 
> He could almost put aside how actually curious he felt about Hinata. What was going on inside his head? What had he done this whole year? And so on. That could wait a little longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked Emme if she'd like to say something at the notes and she answered "that I love you and that you're beautiful", so, here it is! I love her too and she's way more beautiful than I am, pfft. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this~!

They finished their “dinner” halfway through their walk, resisting the inner desire to race against each other because that couldn't be good for any of them. Especially not considering tomorrow's matches. It wasn’t the time or place to be reckless, to fool around like teenagers again.

Kageyama's team didn't questioned him. Fujioka-san, however, said a thing or two with his eyes. Which, of course, Kageyama pretended not to see.

Hinata’s team acted surprised – “You didn’t tell you had friends here, Sho-chan!” and etcetera – but eventually they guessed it correctly; “It's that guy you used to play with before, right? The setter with whom you used to do that crazy quick??” Hinata managed to get away after promising he would show that “crazy quick” to them (someday). He left out the part where he wasn't even sure that they still could do it.

Meeting at the entrance, as promised, they exchanged glances and started walking side by side without further talking. Just like old times, when they would go together at first because why not, and then because _of course_. Times like those didn’t require any words, and Kageyama was almost thankful for the silence. Felt nice. Was nice. 

He could almost put aside how actually curious he felt about Hinata. What was going on inside his head? What had he done this whole year? And so on. That could wait a little longer.

Now, volleyball, with him, couldn't. His pace increased on its own, and Kageyama barely noticed it because Hinata matched it instantly. He missed that. The old synchrony, the way they spoke without actually opening their mouths. They could read each other, read their movements and almost foresee the future.

All the doubts he had vanished away the second they stepped on court, his breath catching as he watched Hinata take position, the second Kageyama touched the ball and breathed slowly, remembering the feeling of that toss, and then he opened his eyes and tossed it in Hinata’s direction. His heart went up to his throat while it bounced in the air, those few instants where everything would froze, a slow-motion movie passing through his eyes. 

He knew it was too much to ask for, to get it right on the first try, but oh he wanted it. And not because Hinata adjusted or anything, he wanted it to be the perfect toss. He wanted to show him they still got it. They were still a duo. _They_ were still perfect. Together.

Why did he wanted to show it so much?

Their eyes glimmered the moment Hinata's hand connect with the ball. Yes; a toss that stops. The perfect toss. The quick in minus tempo. His jump as high as ever, and his precision…

The sound of the volleyball hitting the floor was thunderous. And then, their expressions. It was like the first time getting that set right; they faced each other and scream their lungs out.

Yes. This was why. 

“KAGEYAAAAAMAAAA!!” Hinata screamed his name, eventually.

“WHAT?” Kageyama screamed right back at him.

“Shit, I forgot how good that felt.”

Did he, really?

“Did you, really?” Oh fuck this shit, he might as well ask. It wasn't like him to go beating around the bush anyway.

“Yeah… I’ve tried to… Tried not to think too much about it this past year.”

He couldn't avoid the “tsk”.

“And why would you do that?”

“It was easier. To move forward… to let it go.”

Kageyama focused on keeping his temper in check. 

“I… I couldn't. Not a single day. I never even wanted to, so forgive me if I don't get what you mean by that.”

His fists were clenched, but he was breathing slowly. Hinata looked surprised.

“Kageyama…”

“Hinata, hit my toss. One more time.”

Hinata’s expression was cautious, but determined.

“One more time.”

And so they did it. One more time. And then one more. Another one, until their hands were burning from the impact and they couldn’t breathe the right way, muscles all tensed up from the exercise. It was a stupid choice, when both of them had matches the following day, but stopping it was impossible. The feeling was too strong, that bubbling on their chests, making them almost dizzy. The night went on, meeting the sky outside like an old friend.

Lying on the floor, emptying their water bottles, Hinata gave a little shriek.

“What?”

“Gaahhh, I'm just… I’m already missing it.”

“We could… do this more often. Meet halfway.”

“Uh?”

Was he blushing? No way.

“How's it like there? How was your year?” There were more questions in his mind. _Do you have many friends? How are the guys in your team? Do you still talk to our old friends? WHY DIDN’T YOU TALK TO ME?_ And so on.

Fortunately enough, that got Hinata busy. He went on and on about his uni and the team and everything he went through to adapt and grow stronger… And Kageyama listened, because at least he was telling him now.

“How about you, Kageyama-kun?”

“I’m fine with Tobio if you want to.” He simply blurted it out, because otherwise he would probably never say it. He also kept his eyes on the ceiling and answered the question. “I’m good.” Just that, nothing else. No stories, no jokes, no feelings. 

“Tobio…”, Hinata called, even though he sounded a little unsure about it, “... what the hell are we doing?”

His heart stopped at his throat.

“Wha-what do you mean, Hinata?”

“Shouyou. If I’m saying it, you have to say it too.” Kageyama didn't miss the hint of challenge in Hinata's voice.

He could almost see his sly smile.

So he raised himself, sitting and finding that smile. And then, finding Hinata's eyes.

 _Shouyou_ , he said it in his head.

“Shouyou.” He said it out loud.

That was it. The breaking point, where he couldn’t take it any longer. He couldn’t live among the madness of saying he didn’t want him. He couldn’t lie, to himself or to Shouyou, deny his desire. He wanted him more than anything. He needed…

Shouyou reached slightly, his arms supporting his body, and Tobio watched as his own hand reached for the lips slightly parted right in front of him, the palm of his hand resting on smooth and hot skin. _You can run now, Shouyou. Now you know. But do it fast._

_Or stay. Oh, please, stay._

And he did. Blinking his eyes slowly, following Tobio's arms all the way up, finding his lips, also parted, and Shouyou's breath, Tobio could feel on his right thumb… He realized he had no idea how to do it, but he went for it anyway.

Maybe because it was a chance he never thought he would get. A distant dream he pretended he never had. And, just like a dream would be, Shouyou wasn't pulling away. Actually, he was getting closer, as if he wanted it as much as him. And he was warm, like summer coming slowly when spring ended, hot enough to leave a mark if you stayed near enough. He could only imagine what it would feel like to touch those lips with his own lips, and how his body would react to that kind of exposure. He would probably burn down, but he’d do it happily. 

With love, as in science, you could only prove theory with practice.

And, for the sake of science, he bent down, closing that small gap, allowing himself to _feel_. It all exploded inside of him, with images of Shouyou playing back on his head – always him, and specially how happy he looked every time he hit his toss right. Or the small smiles they shared. Even those moments where they’d only walk in silence after practice, just enjoying the company at the end of the day.

Tobio deepened the kiss, finding Shouyou midway. Always finding him midway. Their tongues met with curiosity, but more than that – a sense of “I’m not going to lose!” –, which forced Tobio to bite back a laugh. They had already lost, _goddammit_ , both of them. They were lost in each other, lost in that kiss, lost in the thought of how they could live apart for so long. 

Just let this moment go on for a little longer, so he wouldn’t have to deal with the fact that he had to lose it to understand and accept everything. How much of a dumbass Tobio was? Before he could notice, he had pinned Shouyou on the floor, but a low ascending music started playing somewhere near them.

Shouyou moved slightly under him, and he bit Tobio’s lower lip. If that was supposed to make Tobio stop… He almost growled.

“I-it’s mine. I should ans-”

“No.”

“What?” Shouyou’s surprised expression dissolved into a laugh. “I actually have to.” 

Kageyama couldn’t quite explain the sound that escaped through his lips. It was a mix of frustration and longing, trying to recover hiding his face right on Shoyou’s shoulder. A hand ran through his hair and he felt Shouyou shaking.

Laughing.

He pulled away even though gravity seemed a thousand times stronger than it used to be, a bittersweet taste on his mouth.

“You could’ve done that an year ago, _Tobio_.” Shouyou teased, sitting before jumping up. “You made me wait one year, you can wait a few minutes.”

Shouyou blinked his way before running to his backpack.

“Ohh-hai!” He mumbled and laughed. “No, I’m not! Actually, you just disturbed a very romantic mo-whaa? Gou, I’m ending this call right now. How could you even suggest that I’ve been practicing until this late when we have Nationals again tomorrow? Ha ha ha! What? Well, I may have. Bye now!”

 _The hell was that conversation about?_ Tobio didn’t even realize he was smiling. He probably looked like a big fool but, at the end of the day, he was actually one, wasn’t he? Falling for the sun even though he knew he’d get burned.

He did identify a lot with Icarus. Mesmerized by the sun, afraid of getting to close, but urging to touch it with his own hands. 

“I’m sorry, but it is really late already. You probably should go rest, too.”, he whispered, a smile growing on his face, “We do have a really long day tomorrow, you know.”

Tobio let out a sigh. “Ask me again tomorrow.”

“What?!”

“Everything I ever gave the wrong answer to. And if I mess up again, ask one more time.”

Shouyou nodded, speechless enough to look at him like that, with his big bright eyes and that sparkle of hope that never faded away. Collecting their stuff together, nothing else was said while they walked out of the gym, soaking themselves in stars and night breeze, almost like floating back to their respective places.

They stopped briefly by the Hotel’s front, and Tobio hoped that Shouyou knew he couldn’t do any of that now. It was too much, too painful. Maybe one day, if they practiced long enough, he’d get used to one single kiss.

Tobio hoped that Shouyou understood this without him needing to put it into words.

“I know.” Shouyou whispered. “Actually, me too.” And then he smiled. “See you tomorrow, Tobio!”

He didn’t see that coming, and Tobio stayed stunned by the sidewalk as Shouyou disappeared inside the building. Him too? Him too what? He fumbled after his phone, not even sure he had the right number still, but sending a text message anyway.

_'You too what?'_

Shouyou sent back a stupid combination of Japanese characters and grammar punctuations, making a kind of a funny face?

He couldn’t even decide what that was, but he sure could see Shouyou laughing of him.

 _'Shouyou…'_ He typed back, making sure every letter would carry his rage.

_'waah, i could feel ur anger from here, tobio! calm down'  
'i just meant i couldn’t stop at one kiss, too. that’s what you were thinking, right?'_

His heartbeat got crazy fast. Tsk, why was he acting like that? Did his heart really needed to do that everytime… Everytime Shouyou would say something that… That… Meant something more?

_'Yeah, better to avoid that in public places for now.'_

It was clearly a dangerous territory, and they both knew it. But, somehow, it was also hard not to jump head-on, not when his body, mind and soul drowned on those weird, welcome feelings. He didn’t know how he would be able to sleep after all that. 

He did everything without really seeing what he was doing. Out of his clothes, under the shower, out, inside his bed… and rolling, one side to the other and then back.

It wasn't much later that his phone rang, and he picked it on the second tone.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Shouyou. And now he was laughing. “Still awake?” The voice on the other side of the line was hesitant, besides really low.

He scoffed. “Obviously.”

“It’ll get you in trouble with your team tomorrow. You should be resting.” Was Shouyou really saying this?

“So should you, but here we are.” Tobio said, and then sighed.

“Yeah, about that… I’m finding some difficulty. Can we… talk, a little?”

“... Alright.” Tobio noticed he was answering with the same whispered voice, matching Shouyou's.

Sometimes this could be a little unsettling.

“So… I thought you had lost my number or something.”

“What?!”

“You never called. You haven’t even texted me. I had a little heart attack when I saw your text today.” Shouyou’s voice had so many mixed feelings that he wasn't sure which ones he identified.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me. I had no idea how to...”

“Yeah… uh, actually, I shouldn't be speaking. Everyone’s already sleeping… but can we, just, um, stay like this?”

“Breathing?”

“... Yes.”

They both noticed the hesitation, and Tobio turned in his bed.

“Well, you are the one who called.”

Hell, what was even happening there and why Tobio felt so warm? He closed his eyes, just listening to the sounds of pillows brushing against skin and small, soft breaths. A long one escaped his lips.

“I miss you too, by the way.”

Tobio decided not to tease, maybe because he was really happy to hear it.

“Shouyou… good night.”

“Good night, Tobio.”

 

\--

 

Tobio woke up with the bedroom clock alarm, and his phone smashed under his pillow, dead. His eyes were almost glued, the skin sticky with the lack of sleep. It took him a few minutes to come back to the real world, to realize what was going on, to remember how he had fallen asleep.

Shouyou.

Slowly the feeling growing in his stomach took his whole body. It was a different kind of happiness, one that he never felt before. It wasn’t his usual volleyball happiness, neither the one he felt near his family or the things he liked to do. That one filled him, all the black holes that one year carved on his chest, making a garden grow where once there was nothing but pure concrete. 

That was Hinata Shouyou’s specialty, wasn’t it?

His mother noticed. Probably anyone who knew him would, too. Tobio felt antsy, looking everywhere, searching. Longing. Would Shouyou find him before the matches started? Could he, even? And then, what should they do? Where should they go?

His team was lining up in front of the door, just waiting for permission to go inside the court. Tobio let out a sigh, turning his back to the corridors and looking to his teammates.

“I’m sorry if I teased you yesterday, Kageyama.” Fujioka said, coming closer. “I… I had no idea how important it was for you, and I’m glad things worked out.”

“Hm? Fujioka-san, you don’t have to…” 

“You’re very valuable to our team, so don’t take this the wrong way, but maybe you came to the wrong University?” The smile on his lips was kind, and Tobio smiled too.

“Things kind of happened how they should have, I think so. I’m not sure, but...”

“Well, if you ever need something…”

If the regular setter was planning to say anything else, he changed his mind and abruptly turned his back to Tobio, startling him a little. But then his name was being shouted and everything became clear.

“T-TOBIOOOOOOOOO!!”

He felt the deep desire to kick someone, changing his mood so fast in a way only “Dumbass Hinata” could, and the moment he turned to give him the worst of the looks he had another mood swing.

Shouyou still hadn’t changed into his uniform, wearing plain t-shirt and shorts, a towel swinging in his left hand as he sprinted through the long corridor. 

“I’M SORRY!” Shouyou screamed when he finally stopped in front of Tobio, breathing hard. “We, actually I, I was late and we just arrived and I saw your match was now and I dropped everything and came running, I thought, I thought…” He had to breath in again, of course.

Tobio gave a short laugh, something more like a snort. Hinata being Hinata felt so much like home he couldn’t keep it. It was too much. 

Obviously, Shouyou stopped at once and pouted. “I thought it’d be too late!!”

“Thanks.” Tobio said, before Shouyou could start complaining, thinking the laugh was he making fun of him or something.

He felt all soft again, and probably his eyes were showing because Shouyou didn’t doubt his sincerity.

“Well… It was the least…” 

“Fujioka-san!” Tobio called, startling Shouyou. “I’ll be right back.”

“Kageyama…” Fujioka called, and signed a five with his right hand.

Not nearly enough, but more than they’d have there. There was a small room nearby, probably empty because the practice before the matches was starting.

Tobio closed the door and turned around to find those brown eyes burning right through his stormy blue ones.

“Kageyama,” Shouyou started, and Tobio flinched. “what do you want?”

Ah, _this_. Shouyou was asking him again. Tobio took one step forward, and then another, then he bent down until their noses were almost touching.

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, WHAT A RIDE!! BUT we still have an epilogue. Yay! ~coming soon~
> 
> You can find us on twitter:  
> @rooxynroll  
> @msemmeheinrich
> 
> And on tumblr~  
> http://rooxyandroll.tumblr.com/  
> http://mercywilliams.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> So, we have some OCs. Fujioka is the big deal here, we love him??
> 
> Next part has less pain and suffering, PROMISE. (You can blame me, Rooxy, for having no self-control over the OTP feels. I'm not a Angsty person, normally. I think.)
> 
> Also, this series is named "A Silly Series of AUs by EMOXY"; wth is an Emoxy, you ask. Well, we are a thing. Emme + Rooxy = Emoxy. We're great. LOL so actually we've been writing in portuguese for a while now, and we love to write together; well, we just love each other too. So, that's what an Emoxy is. It's beautiful.
> 
> You can find us on twitter:  
> @rooxynroll  
> @msemmeheinrich
> 
> And on tumblr~  
> http://rooxyandroll.tumblr.com/  
> http://mercywilliams.tumblr.com/
> 
> ps: this series was supposed to be made of one-shots, but things got out of hand, STILL this one will probably be the biggest one. i guess?? haha see you soon <3


End file.
